Need it
by SinaSilence
Summary: "Hey, honey. What are you up to?" Instead of answering, Blaine let out a moan as he felt his cock stir. "Oh, I guess it's that time of night. What are you wearing?" He could basically hear Kurt's smile and rolled his eyes. shameless dirty talk, phone sex


Kurt / Blaine, NC-17, established relationship, New York, phone sex / dirty talk

Ever since Kurt had moved to New York and they both had decided to make the long-distance-thing work, they've barely ever been able to be physically intimate with each other. They weren't able to see each other as often, only every few months, and Blaine hated it. He was sure that Kurt did, too, but he was at least distracted by living his dreams while Blaine was stuck in crappy, small Ohio. Trying to get along with the guys of New Directions. He liked them, sure, but none of them was as witty as Kurt, or as smart. Or sarcastic. Or _beautiful_.

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh and lay back on his bed, legs spread and bare. He didn't bother with clothes that night, his parents and Cooper weren't home so he was free to live as a nudist for at least a few more hours. He let his mind wander to the last time he'd seen Kurt, his heart heavy with the thought. They had fucked more than five times that weekend, trying to leave as many marks as possible. Kurt had been amazing, so confident and happy. The way Blaine liked him the best.

His hands started moving on their own accord while he was lost in memories of hot touches, stinging bites and breathy moans. His left hand stroked over his neck, finding all the places Kurt had bitten and licked, pressed against his Adam's apple where Kurt had sucked on his skin for so long. A shiver ran through him when he shifted his legs and noticed that he was half-hard already, so fucking turned on by the thought of his boyfriend touching him.

It wasn't even a conscious decision to pick up his phone, but as soon as he'd realized what he'd done, he heard Kurt's soft voice in his ear. "Hey, honey. What are you up to?" Instead of answering, Blaine let out a moan as he felt his cock stir. "Oh, I guess it's that time of night. What are you wearing?" He could basically _hear_ Kurt's smile and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I'm not wearing anything right now, I'm way past that stage." - "Oh shit." Indeed. He started stroking himself in earnest now, flicking his wrist and swiping his thumb over the head of his cock where it started getting sticky.

"Come on, baby, say something. _Anything_, I just need to hear your voice again. Just thinking about you got me hard so fast.." Kurt made an appreciative sound and Blaine heard him shift on his bed, probably getting into a comfortable position like he always did when they..._talked. _"What do you want me to say, Blaine? What do you need?" - "You. Just...talk to me. What do you feel like doing? What would you do if I was with you right now, bare and hard and-" - "Oh _fuck_. Blaine, I haven't even unzipped my pants yet and my cock's straining against it already."

Blaine squirmed on his bed, remembering those countless times he's had Kurt under him, begging for him to take him out of his pants. Kurt was amazing, and always so eager. He let out a satisfied breath when he'd finally opened his jeans, possibly thrown them onto the floor. (Yes, Kurt took care of his clothes but _no_, they weren't more important than _this_.) "Kurt, I can't wait anymore. I just—I need you. I want you _so_ bad." Kurt whined, needy, and Blaine could hear that he was just as desperate as he was. They haven't done this in three days, after all.

"Fuck, Blaine, I just want to taste you again..." - "Oh yeah? Tell me about it, baby. What would you do, mhm? Would you suck me?" He heard Kurt groan and it made his cock throb. "_Yes,_ I'd just move down and lick the pre-come off your tip, fuck, you always taste so good, Blaine." Blaine stroked himself harder, swiping his thumb over the head and pressing over the slit lightly. Fuck, the way it_ felt_. He moaned softly, imagining Kurt licking him there. "God, Blaine, I need you in my mouth. Been sucking on my fingers but it's not enough-" - "I know you need my cock, baby, so hard for you and dripping onto your tongue. Your wet little mouth would make me come so hard, _ah_!"

Blaine knew he was close already, making pathetic whimpers whenever he gave his cock a hard enough stroke. He kept imagining Kurt over him, squeezing his base and licking over his shaft, occasionally sucking on a vein and swallowing around the head. He loved Kurt's mouth, so skilled at this and Blaine missed it, missed _him_. "Love you so much, Kurt, _fuck_, why are you not here?" He heard Kurt's voice break when he started talking, thick with emotion and lust. "Oh Blaine, I wish I was. Wish I could hold you again and suck you and make you come. So hard Blaine, you always come so fucking hard when I have my mouth on you. You keep coming and I never now if I can swallow it all, it's so much-" - "Just for you, Kurt, you're perfect and _ I love you _and I can't hold back when I'm with you, jesus. I need to come inside of you.." Blaine pressed his cock onto his belly, feeling it twitch up against his palm, his balls tightening.

God, he was so hard, leaking onto the skin of his stomach. "God, Kurt, I'm so close. So hard for you." He looked down and was stunned by how obscene he looked, his cock looking so red and violent against his tanned skin. "I bet you are, you always look so beautiful when you're close. Your pink lips and your eyes and your... Fuck, Blaine, everything. I'm so close just thinking about it." Blaine moaned at that, imagining Kurt spread out on his sheets, fucking into his own hand.

The shiny head of his cock pushing through his fist with every stroke and his pale skin flushed, his mouth wet and open, thinking about him. About them. "Come, baby, please. Fuck, I need you to." He really did. He wasn't able to last much longer, pressing against his base to hold back a few more seconds, when he heard a breathy "Blaine, please.." through his phone. "Do it, baby, come on. I wanna hear you come all over yourself, can you do that? I wish I could lick it off of you afterwards, I love the taste of it.."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, cupped his balls with one hand and rolled them, while his other hand was stroking up his shaft, hard, catching at the ridge of his head and pressing over the slick skin. "Oh fuck, Blaine, _oh_.." And then he heard a loud moan coming from Kurt's mouth, so fucking beautiful, heard him twist on his sheets and groan out Blaine's name. "Kurt, I-" He couldn't say more, not with that image in mind. "Let go, Blaine, wanna hear you come." He flicked his wrist one last time and felt his body tense, felt a spark running through his spine and came, painting the skin of his torso with pearly come.

The tension left his body and he sighed softly, hearing Kurt's breathing through the phone. "Wow, that was-" He didn't even know what he wanted to say. It had been _incredible, _they've never talked like that to each other before. Not while they had been in different states, at least. "I know. God, I miss you so much, Blaine, I don't know how to deal with it sometimes." His heart broke a little at that, he was used to Kurt staying composed most of the time, not trying to make things worse by talking about them openly.

Except for when they were able to hold each other, they let their thoughts run then. Talking about the future and their fears, the excitement and anger when they couldn't share their lives. Distance was a weird thing. Terrible because it kept them apart but wonderful because it made them see everything more clearly, how well they fitted together. How much they needed and loved each other, although they couldn't hold each other whenever they desired to do so. "You too, Kurt. But it's going to be okay. Imagine the awesome reunion in two weeks!" He forced out a laugh. Two weeks had seemed like nothing a year ago, but now...Nevermind. "Yeah, you're right. Honey, it's two am already! Fuck, I've got class tomorrow morning."

He heard Kurt swallow, because he knew that they wouldn't talk for another ten hours, and it made Blaine feel sick. But he'd survive that, of course, he could survive anything as long as he had Kurt by his side. "Okay, baby. Sleep well, you can clean up in the morning." - "Gross, Blaine!" He couldn't hold back a giggle that time, he loved Kurt like this. Knew that he had blushed when Blaine had said that. "Love you, too." - "Yeah. I know. Just...yeah. I love you, Blaine. And I..." He knew Kurt wanted to continue, blurt out all the things he had in mind. "...I really need to go now." But he didn't. Now was not the time. Blaine made a smooch-sound and hung up the phone.

Two more weeks and he could hold him again. He was counting the minutes.


End file.
